


Misunderstandings and Surprises

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Tamaki is worried about Sogo so he decides to surprise him with a present to cheer him up.Little does he know, Sogo has a surprise for him.





	Misunderstandings and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I'm back with more TamaSou! This is still part of the series I started earlier this year, but was written as part of my birthday countdown collection, so it's a special one focusing only on this pair.
> 
> Alright, time for the warnings. This is set five years into the future so Tamaki is an adult. There is a slash warning as Tamaki and Sogo are in a romantic relationship. Very mild coarse language is used thanks to Tamaki, but it's no worse than on The Simpsons. Finally, possible OOC moments and a very mild spoiler for later in the story is invoked to make this possible.
> 
> With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy this!

Yotsuba Tamaki frowned as he walked through the shopping district not that far from the dorms he and the rest of _IDOLiSH7_ called home, not that anybody would see that thanks to the mask covering the lower half of his face. He wasn't angry, more worried. His partner, Osaka Sogo, was in a slump and dealing with a return of low self-confidence. Tamaki had tried talking to him, but it wasn't doing much good.

Especially since Sogo was trying to deny something was wrong again.

Tamaki hated that. He thought that after five years, surely Sogo would've allowed the reminder that he should express himself to sink in. But, it seemed to have been rejected.

To make matters worse, Sogo's slump had resulted in some distance between them since the older man continued to ask to be left alone. It was something else Tamaki hated, it felt like Sogo had forgotten that he could lean on Tamaki in times of stress and doubt.

If he couldn't be beside him, maybe he should find a different way to remind Sogo he would always be there for him.

***

Back at the dorms, Sogo sighed as he rested his forehead against his desk. He didn't mean to keep chasing Tamaki away; if anything, he'd rather the younger man be beside him. They somehow managed to calm each other down when upset, unless it was because they were upset with each other, but those times had become more and more rare as the years passed and they came to understand each other, even fall in love with each other.

But, he couldn't have Tamaki there. It would spoil the surprise.

***

Tamaki had entered a bookstore. He usually didn't go into one except to purchase the newest volume of manga he enjoyed, but he was on a mission and steered clear of the manga, lest he get distracted and forget why he was there in the first place.

He knew Sogo liked reading, had seen numerous books in his room. Some were guidance books full of advice on how to deal with situations that were unfamiliar. There were also some horror-themed novels that Tamaki had begged Sogo to never read to him, knowing Sogo loved the same intense horror Tamaki didn't. "Come to think of it, wasn't there one coming out that Sou-chan was excited about?" he murmured to himself. He decided to seek out some assistance.

***

He was finally on a roll. He'd found where it had gone wrong, corrected it and was on the right path. At the rate he was going, he should be finished by that evening. He would just have to make sure Tamaki stayed out of his room for a few more hours.

***

Tamaki trusted the words of the sales assistant when he'd said the book had been considered one of the most horrifying thrillers of the year. He would rather not check for himself, thank you very much. He paid for the book, had it wrapped and left the store. He hoped his little gift would be able to cheer Sogo up, even if only a little.

***

That evening, Tamaki decided to try visiting Sogo. He didn't know what he was going to do if refused entry. Still, he had to try. He knocked on the door.

"Tamaki-kun? Come on in!"

To his surprise, Sogo seemed happier than he had been the past week. He opened the door and saw Sogo sitting up on his bed. "Sou-chan?"

Sogo beamed. "Come in, Tamaki-kun, you're just in time!"

Tamaki shut the door after himself and approached the bed. "You seem to be feelin' better. Did somethin' happen?"

Sogo nodded. "I'm sorry I've been so distant from you lately. It wasn't exactly that something was wrong. It was more...I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me...?"

"I...I composed this for your ears only. It won't be made public. It's a gift to show my deepest affection and appreciation for you being in my life." He handed him a CD labelled with the title _To My Dearest Tamaki_.

Tamaki blinked twice before he chuckled in relief. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about how ya could lean on me, I thought ya might be goin' back to your old ways and yet, all this time, ya just wanted to surprise me! I'm glad! I'm so glad, Sou-chan!" He accepted the CD. "Thanks. Actually, I got a surprise for ya too. It was meant to cheer ya up, but now, it's a _'cause I wanted to_ gift." He handed Sogo the wrapped book.

"Tamaki-kun..." He accepted it with thanks and unwrapped it.

"That's the one ya wanted, right?"

"It is! I missed the preorder deadline because it was so hectic. I didn't think it would still be available! Thank you so much, Tamaki-kun!"

He chuckled at the praise and sincere gratitude he'd received. "Hey, I'm gonna get my discman, can I sit in here with ya?"

"Of course, I'd love that."

He leaned forward, giving Sogo a kiss on the cheek before rising to his feet.

***

Tamaki had returned and was listening to the song Sogo had composed just for him. By the end of it, he felt emotionally overwhelmed. He looked to Sogo. "Sou-chan...?"

Sogo looked up from the book. His brow furrowed slightly when he saw Tamaki's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki carefully took the book from Sogo and set it down, then sprung forward, wrapping his arms around and tackling the smaller man.

Sogo wrapped his arms around Tamaki and rubbed his back.

"I love it. I love _you_. Thanks, Sou-chan. It's the best gift I ever got," Tamaki whispered.

Sogo smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad. Did my message reach you?"

"It did. Ah, crap, I'm gonna cry!"

"It's alright."

Tamaki pulled back slightly, gazing into Sogo's eyes. The love that was reflected in the song shone in the amethyst eyes gazing into his cerulean. He closed his eyes, leaning down for them to share a kiss.

Sogo happily reciprocated the actions.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: That's another down, and there will be more TamaSou in a couple of days.
> 
> If confused about the conflicting points in the introduction, it's written as if that's what Tamaki perceives from what he has seen vs. what is actually happening.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You don't have to comment, though those and kudos are appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Please don't leave flames.


End file.
